thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jake (Alexandria)
Jake is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Jake is also apart of the construction crew alongside Abraham Ford, Tobin, Bruce, Francine, Tommy, and Carter. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Jake's life before or after the outbreak. It is possible he lived in or near Alexandria before the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse Season 5 "Remember" Jake joins Olivia, Stacy, and other town residents at the front gate and whitnesses Glenn Rhee and Aiden Monroe get into a brawl before the fight is broken up by Aiden's mother, Deanna and newcomer Michonne. "Forget" Jake is among the townspeople socializing at Deanna's party. He witnesses Sasha's outburst towards a friendly woman before resuming his conversation with other residents. "Spend" Jake is at the mall construction site with Abraham, Bruce, Tobin, Francine, and Tommy as they collect materials to expand the walls with. Initially, when Francine is attacked, he tries to flee, but later helps defend against the zombie attack. "Try" Jake is among the shocked residents to watch the fight between Rick Grimes and Pete Anderson in the streets. "Conquer" Jake is among those present at the community forum regarding Rick's fate. He also witnesses the murder of Reg and subsquent execution of Pete. Season 6 "First Time Again" Jake is one of the townspeople to attend the meeting at Deanna's house regarding how to handle the mega herd at the quarry. He helps build the wall on the road to help deter the zombie horde and is later present at the quarry when suddenly the zombies break free from the quarry. "Now" Jake stands around at the front gate with other residents, mourning the death of those who were killed in the quarry mission and during the Wolves' attack on Alexandria. He listens to Rick and Aaron addressing the crowd of the situation regarding the herd growing outside the walls. "The Next World" In an attempt to rebuild their community after the herd broke into Alexandria, Jake works on dismantling the old sections of the wall with other residents. "Knots Untie" Jake is seen on gate duty when Sasha and Abraham return from a scouting run. "Not Tomorrow Yet" Jake is once again on guard duty atop the wall as Carol hands out cookies to the children and other townspeople. Season 7 "Service" Jake is among the survivors in the church and listens to Rick's speech. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Jake is first seen, armed with an assault rifle and gets ready to fight the Saviors, however the Scavengers revile their betrayal and is captured with three other residents after Carl starts a small shootout. Jake is then freed by an unknown resident and helps with the other survivors push the Saviors and Scavengers out of Alexandria. Season 8 "How It's Gotta Be" Jake is among the residents who managed to evacuate into the sewers during the Saviors bombing of Alexandria. "Dead or Alive Or" Jake is seen traveling through the woods and the swamp from Alexandria to the Hilltop Colony with the other surviving Alexandrians. He later arrives at the Hilltop wonders around the community. "Do Not Send Us Ashtrays" Jake is first seen hiding in the Barrington House while members of the Hilltop are defending the community from the Saviors led by Simon. He is later seen fleeing outside the house to help put down the reanimated victims of the Saviors attack with the other residents. "Wrath" Although not seen, Jake is most likely among the members of the Militia to witness the downfall of the Saviors and the defeat of Negan, he also likely had helped in taking to wounded Saviors back for medical treatment when they had surrendered after their guns had exploded thanks to Eugene creating faulty bullets. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jake has killed: *Possibly a few Unnamed Saviors *Possibly a few Unnamed Scavengers *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances TV Series Season 5 *"Remember" (No Lines) *"Forget" (No Lines) *"Spend" (No Lines) *"Try" (No Lines) *"Conquer" (No Lines) Season 6 *"First Time Again" (No Lines) *"Now" (No Lines) *"The Next World" (No Lines) *"Knots Untie" (No Lines) *"Not Tomorrow Yet" (No Lines) Season 7 * "Service" (No Lines) * "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" (No Lines) Season 8 * "How It's Gotta Be" (No Lines) * "Dead or Alive Or" (No Lines) * "Do Not Send Us Ashtrays" (No Lines) * "Wrath" (No Lines) Trivia *The actor confirmed on his Instagram that he personally named him Jake.https://www.instagram.com/emerickmartin/ *Jake, (Along with Bob Miller), are one of the few background characters in the series to appear in four consecutive seasons, and is one of few such characters who has not yet spoken a single line of dialogue. *Following the deaths of both Tobin and Bruce in Do Not Send Us Ashtrays, Jake is now the only member of the Alexandria construction crew to be Alive. ** He is also the only Construction crew member appear in 4 Seasons or more Season and to still be Alive, even beating Abraham Ford's record of 4 Seasons. Category:All TV Series Characters Category:Uncredited Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 5 Uncredited Characters Category:Season 6 Uncredited Characters Category:Remember Category:Forget Category:Spend Category:Try Category:Conquer Category:First Time Again Category:Now Category:The Next World Category:Knots Untie Category:Not Tomorrow Yet